A Beginning
by AB24
Summary: Sequel to Thanks to Chloe, set in between seasons 3 and 4. Please r


"A Beginning"  
Chloe looked back on the mess that was her bedroom before taking a deep breath and going off on her way. Among the mess was an empty box of hair dye, an impulse decision from the day before she wasn't sure yet if she should regret.

It wasn't a drastic change - she was already blonde. Now she was just really blonde, as opposed to her former golden hue.

She got into her car and felt a pang of anxiety - not for her upcoming day at CTU, but for the first destination on her agenda: Los Angeles Amnesty Rehabilitation Center.

It was supposed to be a business visit, to update Jack Bauer on CTU, his place of work still despite his current treatment for heroin addiction. A decision on his employment hadn't yet been made, nor one for his permanent replacement. Since he still technically worked for CTU, he also needed to stay informed during his treatment. Chloe was chosen to be the lucky informer, a role she initially resisted but begrudgingly accepted.

The truth was, she didn't know if Jack knew she'd been the one to find the syringe and empty heroin vial in his office. Social interaction was awkward enough for her - this was just ridiculous.

"And the justice department agreed with division not to start an inquiry into Nina's death," Chloe rambled matter-of-factly to Jack, who was flipping through the folders she'd given him, as her eyes took in the room.

It was like a luxury hospital room more than anything - plain, minimalist, with just a bed, table, chairs, desk, computer, TV, and full bath.

"Any word yet on my replacement?" he asked, still not looking at her.

"No, but everyone assumes Erin Driscoll will be permanantly instated. She's done ok so far," she replied.

He nodded. "How's Michelle?" he asked, finally lifting his eyes.

She shrugged."I don't know, I haven't talked to her. She's still on leave, but I can only imagine how she is with them holding Tony without bond."

"You changed your hair," he said out of nowhere.

She froze.

He suddenly wondered if he'd made a mistake. "You did, didn't you?"

"Yeah," she finally sputtered out. "I did it last night. I know it looks stupid, I'll probably change it."

"I think it looks nice," he replied quietly.

"It was me," she blurted. "I found the heroin in your office. I told Michelle. I'm the one who put you here."

He paused for a moment, a puzzled look on his face. "I know."

"You do?"

"Yes."

She sighed, letting go of that particular anxiety. Then she started to wonder. "You're okay with that?"

"Chloe, please, you did me a favor. You were doing your job. I'd be worried if you didn't report finding heroin in my office."

"I had no idea it part of your cover with the Salazars - if I had," she further rambled before he interuppted her.

"Chloe. I am not mad at you," he paused. "I'm surprised you'd even care if I was."

She looked into his eyes long enough to confess to herself the truth before quickly reverting her eyes to the floor. She loved his eyes much more than she was supposed to, and realizing that scared her more than any terrorist ever had.

"Are you okay?" he asked, now feeling quite awkward himself.

"I'm fine. I'm going to have to get to work," she said, successfully changing the subject.

He nodded as she gathered her things, working in one more question before she left. "Have you seen Kim?"

"Not since the day she quit. Hasn't she been up here?"

He shook his head. "I guess she's busy with Chase."

She frowned."I'm sorry, Jack."

He shrugged. "Thanks for coming here."

She nodded. "I hope you get out of here soon," she said, standing from the table he was still seated at.

"I will," he replied.

She gave a weak smile and headed for the door.

"Chloe?"

She turned. "Yeah?"

"Your hair really does look nice."

Unable to work up a single word in response, she turned and left.

In her car outside the rehab center, Chloe rested her head against the car seat and closed her eyes. "Why do I do this to myself," she wondered outloud. She knew this was the beginning of something. Of what, she had no idea, but this was definately a beginning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
